SongFic Central
by wreakhavoc
Summary: mellooc, maybe more themes later on. songfics, mostly punkrockalternative music. requests welcome. r&r, no flames havocs braindead tonight, sorry.


Mello didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter now. Slapping Fall was all that was important, watching her knees buckle, watching her face turn white and then red in the imprint of his own hand.

Did I let you down to get that sound

And break my knees to get release

And you needed some just to take you from

And I hit you more

Is your face still sore?

Seeing her with that guy, that guy she said she loved, was her boyfriend, it made him angry. She wasn't supposed to love someone else. NO-ONE else! Whenever he had wanted to snarl at her before, he had hidden that urge. But after seeing her boyfriend twist her arm so hard it almost broke, and her, not resisting at all, just crying…Telling him she loved him…

Sorry but I tried

It was never mine

And I can still pretend

I guess it all depends

I'm still a little crazy all the time

But I can try to hide it

That's still mine

He wanted her to fight back, to try to stop her boyfriend from shaking and hitting her, slapping her.

"Stop Fall! Just stop effiin' taking it!" He screamed as she reeled away from him, her black hair falling on her face.

"I-I still love him, though." She sobbed.

Try a little more

a little more

a little more

They slap you like a -

and you take it like a -

He still could smell the cloying scent of that perfume that guy had bought her. It clung on her, making it disgusting. She knew he was waiting for her, when she came out of this room. But she didn't care,

_handshake tramp…_

"He'll use you and drop you. Like everyone else." He hissed, knowing he had hurt her but not regretting how cruel it sounded. He knew she would hit him. The slap was expected and Mello grimaced.

What a cheap perfume

I hate this room

So testify

But I still tried

And you need that stamp

Little handshake tramp

And you hit me more

And my face is still sore

Grabbing her to him, pressing his face in her hair as she sobbed.

"Fall, I still want you. Even after him. I always will." He cried as she tried to escape him. But she knew, she knew that it wasn't right, it wasn't good. It wasn't HIS.

"I don't belong t-to you." She whispered. That hurt.

"Let me pretend, just pretend." He pleaded, kissing her cheek.

Sorry but I tried

It was never mine

And I can still pretend

I guess it all depends

I'm still a little crazy all the time

But I can try to hide it

That's still mine

Try a little more

a little more

a little more

They slap you like a -

and you take it like a -

She was telling him something, he leaned his ear towards her.

"No one will ever want me. Ever. Because I'm dirty. Cheap." He glared at her, hating the image she had made.

"Please. Please, don't hate me." She whispered in his ear.

"I just don't know, I-I feel upside down." She laughed, but there was no joy. It was a beautiful, bitter laugh.

Upside down

and around

and around

Just another piece

Till you need another sound

He could remember that time when there was that huge sleepover and she had slept alone in the corner, he had scooted over to sleep by her and she had woken him up with her crying and screaming.

'Nightmares' She had told them, just nightmares. Nothing more. But he had heard her. Heard what she was saying.

"Please, please don't hurt me anymore. Please.."

Faze them out

I know what you scream about

Don't let me down

He remembered how it was raining and he was trying to find her, and found her in a lonely park, trying to hide her broken arm. He had told her he loved her and felt guilty for kissing her. She seemed so broken, hurting, alone. _But I'm here, I'm here! _he had screamed over and over in his head and to the empty park, waiting for his voice to go raw. He had felt lost, angry when she had cried. She cried as he hugged her, and he had felt how needy she was for love, not the cheap phony but the real thing, the real acceptance and…The GUILT.

And the guilt in me is the hurt in you

And the hurt in you is the lost in me

And the lost in me is the need in you

And the need in you is the guilt in me

He had kissed her, like she belonged to him, recoiling at the bitter taste of tears mingling with his favorite taste. His favorite taste in the world,

"I love you."

"Please, Mello. Please don't. I know and-and I love you too."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This is not a drabble (sorry).. I'm hoping to cover a few more songs by My Chemical Romance (for D.N.B.), NickelBack (A.T.), Fall Out Boy (for myselflaugh).. Anyhow if ya've got a song you love, think will go well with my stupid songfic long thingamajig thang, then DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!!!!I GIVE YOU COOKIES IN NEXT CHAPTER! In a message or review, whatever. Thanx for reading this far. RAWK ON!

**HAVE SOME PIE!**


End file.
